1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices that contain an object that spins or whirls. More particularly, the present invention relates to amusement devices that contain an object that spins, a motor for spinning that object and a flexible shaft disposed between the object and the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of toys and amusement devices is replete with many examples of objects that spin and whirl. Many such devices are powered by rotational momentum, such as tops and gyroscopes. Other devices are powered by springs, such as windup ballerina figures. Still many other devices utilize battery powered motors to create a spinning motion.
One variation of a battery powered amusement device is when the object being spun is connected to the battery powered motor by a flexible shaft. In such devices, the forces of inertia and centrifugal force cause the flexible shaft to oscillate as the shaft spins. The oscillation of the shaft causes the object being spun to move in an erratic manner. Such prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,702 to Belokin, entitled, Display Having An Electric Motor For Simulating A Flying Object; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,697 to Ward, entitled, Hoop Top; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,844 to Markowitz, entitled, Interactive Vibrating Toy.
A limitation associated with such prior art amusement devices is the fact that the length of the flexible shaft is constant. As such, the object supported by the flexible shaft is restrained by the flexible shaft should that object attempt to move away from or closer to the rotating base.
It has been found that an the path followed by a rotating object is far more complex and interesting to observe if the length of the shaft supporting that object is not held constant. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an amusement device where an object is held at the end of a rotating flexible shaft that has a variable length. In this manner, the object is free to move both toward and away from its rotating base as part of its erratic movement.